


To see you again...

by BlissfulFantasy



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlissfulFantasy/pseuds/BlissfulFantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon's gone missing and Killua is determined to find him but what if he doesn't want to be found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I will find you.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fan fiction I have written for anything ever so please spare me and please enjoy as much as you are able to.

The buzz of the cicadas echoed in the silence of the night. Warm breezes rustled the dew ridden leaves of the trees above causing it to drizzle down to the forest floor. The pond the lined the dirt path reflected the moonlight giving the surrounding flowers a glow. Blues, pinks, purples, yellows all sang a sweet symphony of color to the eyes as the petals flickered. The fireflies danced in a long line almost like pixie dust had come to spread a little magic. The sounds of the jungle were overwhelming.

The running footsteps of a young ex-assassin crunched and cracked the fallen branches underfoot. The beauty of the forest was wasted on him as he flashed by paying no attention to the romance of his situation. He was searching for something. No. He was searching for someone.

Years. It had been five years since he had seen his cheerful spiky haired friend and he wanted to see him again. And he was so close too. Gon had gone missing on the expedition to the Dark Continent two years ago that had left many dead. Killua refused to believe that his friend had died because that ..... well that was completely ridiculous. Not Gon. Gon wouldn't die and leave him behind. Killua still hadn't confessed his feelings. There was so much he should have done and said. Leorio and Kurapika had mourned and come to terms and they tried to convince Killua with no avail.

* * *

"GON IS GONE, KILLUA! _GONE!_ " Kurapika screamed in frustration, tears streaming under his already swollen eyes. 

"Gon is not gone! You're just a COWARD! Settling for the worst case scenario without even trying!" Killua screamed in reply.

"Kurapika is right," Leorio added in sternly, "Gon ....... Gon wouldn't want you to be hung up on this, Killua. If you keep searching for something that's not there ..... you'll waste your life away. Gon would want better for you"

"What would you know!" Killua suddenly snapped, "How do you know he's not in trouble?! How do you know he doesn't want us searching?! That's right. YOU DON'T KNOW! AND YET YOU STILL". Killua was, suddenly come over with emotion, so strong it tore at him, and the tears came so fiercely that they bubbled out of his eyes like lava as he tried to speak through his sobs," ........you still! ........ you still gave up......without even trying. Gon would have done it. Gon would have searched. I know he would have,"he became quiet, "......I know."

"But you're ..........not Gon," Kurapika who had calmed down tried to reason.

"I know I'm not. None of us are. And Gon........Gon should be here......because no one else and no amount of time can make up for him."

"Killua," Leorio replied softer,"you never get like this so I know how scared you must feel. I understand. If you want to search you can. But just promise me that after three years you will give up. If you can promise that you will waste no more time than that then I will have no complaints."

Killua was annoyed the Leorio referred to it as a waste of time and he would have said something about it but he relented and gave in to the request. "I promise."

* * *

Killua was in the last stretch of his second year of the search and he had a lead. Feeling as if he would soon find what he was looking for, he decided to reflect on the rest of his journey. Every event had left a scar on his body and he remembered each one accordingly. The healed gash above is his right hip from the shipwreck on his way to the Dark Continent. The line that stretched from the top of his left thigh and circled to his ankle from the malicious natives. The forty dots that formed a crescent on the front and back of the left side of his torso from being bitten by the carnivorous plants. Each was a memory of what he was willing to go though for the one he loved.

* * *

Gon heard that someone had been searching for him and from the discription the forest peoples had left for him he had an idea of who the perpetrator was. Unfortunately for him, Gon did not want to be found. Not that he didn't want to see his best friend, in fact, he was dying to. All these years, the sense of kinship he held for the assassin had been ignited with his longing and grown into some thing else entirely. Love? He was scared to find out. Out of all the people he cared for, Killua was the one he wanted to see the least. It had been five years and Gon had changed. The youthful boy with bright adventurous eyes was nowhere to be found. Gon himself knew what happened. He knew why he would never be the same but that was a secret he kept to himself.

Wretched screams and black tears tore away at the back of the Hunter's mind, telling him to go to hell. "DEMON!" They spat. When he stared into the mirror he could see the trauma behind his dull brown eyes. Pain and blood spilled from him as he pleaded to be set free. Far above him a small light flickered and taunted him as if saying this was the end of the line. Cold and naked. Beaten and bruised. The most horrible emotions bled into his train of thought telling him that death was salvation. He sat alone crying silent tears of mud.

Truth was, Gon had gotten used to the primitive life maybe even fond of it. Walking barefoot in the forest with minimal clothing and zero luggage gave him a sense of freedom he thought he had forgotten long ago. He refused to be reminded of the life he could never go back to by the love of his life.

Gon sped up the former volcano and could feel his follower hot on his trail and he planned to lose him once he reached the top of the volcano which also served as the base of the World Tree. This one was amazingly larger than the one at home and reaching the top of it should be a dream only to be accomplished in death but not for Gon. He had learned a lot of tricks and become a lot stronger and for Killua who wasn't as accustomed to this, climbing a legitimate world tree would be impossible. He paused for a millisecond at the base that stretched for miles and shifted the gravity around him using nen and quickly continued running up the side of the tree as if nothing had changed.

The enormous amount of nen given off by the world tree was so strong it masked the scent of his own. Gon felt bad to leave Killua along on a wild goose chase. He wished he greet his old friend to calm Killua's anxiety and more importantly his own but he just knew that when his friend saw what he had become, the disappointment would shatter any bit of confidence Gon had managed to salvage. Gon wasn't sure if he had any at all by the way he was running away but if it was there he wanted to protect it and possibly make it grow so that one day he could return to the loved ones he left behind without being ashamed. What he was even ashamed of, Gon did not know but it wasn't a pleasant feeling and it would grow once he looked his desperate friend in the eyes

* * *

Killua was a bit annoyed staring up the shaft of the fully grown world tree. An irritated smile played itself on his lips. Gon had gone up there thinking Killua was not capable of following suit.

"This bastard is underestimating me. Well I'll show him who can climb a fucking tree. I'm gonna beat the shit out of him when I see him. Thinks he can get away that easily. Ha."

Truth was, behind the show of irritation; doubt, desperation, and sadness relayed themselves in his mind. _Why was he running?_ Killua wanted to see Gon so bad. _Why won't he come to me?_ The beautiful fantasy reunion Killua had anticipated slowly cracked and leaked away while the hunt continued. _Does he hate me?_

Killua quickly wiped away the tears that were threatening to fall. He started to remember when he was told that Gon had died. So close. He wanted to continue the chase but he needed a moment. He could not meet Gon like this. It was pathetic. Soon the tears spilled. His sobs escaped reluctantly through his bared teeth. 

_What the hell am I doing anyway?! This is ridiculous! No. I have to. I have to see him. Even if he doesn't want to see me. I'm confident he knows it's me. My nen should be familiar. Maybe he forgot. No. Not that half human, half wild animal. He wouldn't forget a scent. But I have to see him. I want to see him. I want to touch him and tell him everything I've kept hidden. I want to hear the sound of his voice and his laugh. I want to kiss those smiling lips and I want to.......... SHIT! I'm getting way off track. But if he thinks I can't get up a tree he's got another thing coming._

Killua wiped away the tears with determination. Killua had learned a few tricks too. He shifted the gravitational pull just as Gon had done and sped up the tree even faster to make up for the lost time dealing with his emotions. Gon seemed to be taking it slow for his standards so catching up was a breeze. Killua enforced zetsu being sure to leave an opening at his feet to keep his chase smooth. He managed to get closer and closer.

Gon had been leisurely gliding up the side of the tree when he heard a strange sound like the wind was rapidly shifting and getting closer to him like a mini tornado and Gon was stuck on its path. He glanced back and realized a little too late that the chase had continued without his knowledge. His stalker pounced once he was in range sending the two of them tumbling up the tree but with focus lost, their nen managed to detach from the tree and suddenly up became down


	2. Falling

The two teens grabbed at each other as they toppled down dangerously breaking the layers of the atmosphere. Clouds and fog that had gone unnoticed during the travel upwards suddenly became dangerous as they gasped for oxygen and simply found water vapor. The unchanging stars that filled the sky made them feel infinitely suspended as they reached their terminal velocity. They had traveled farther than they thought and had about a ten minute drop ahead of them. The sun began to peek over the mountain tops in the distance painting the sky with warm pinks, oranges, and yellows. The situation was extremely romantic and had a mystical effect as if fairies were playing over the horizon......well, it would have had certain death not been waiting for them below.

Gon now having time to think glanced up at Killua who was gripping him tightly from above. He should have let his friend go seeming as this was the perfect time to lose him but instead was captivated. The universe above was beautiful but was put to shame by the brilliant blue of Killua's eyes which were staring right at him. The stars set the perfect backdrop for his sparkling pale skin that shimmered like water under the moon and was smooth as silk that just begs to be caressed. The sunrise in the distance cast pink shadows on his face and his magnificent hair seemed to reflect all the colors of the rainbow as it whipped and flowed behind his head. Gon became intoxicated, drunk off of the beauty of the world that was Killua.

Even though Gon had only just begun to look at the white haired beauty, Killua had been staring at him this whole time even before the fall began. He continued to stare at the man he loved even as their eyes met. The whole world seemed to stretch out below the black haired youth. The horizon seemed to make way for the arrival of a king and the earth lit up as the sun rose behind his head. The sounds of the jungle played a song of adventure welcoming their leader back home to land. The mountains seemed so small underneath Gon and so did the rest of the landscape. It was no match for him. His black hair was highlighted with blues and purples from the sky as it cupped his clean handsome face and the universe above was reflected in his beautiful bronze eyes.

Time stopped as their eyes spoke the words their lips refused to acknowledge. Their gazes whispered sweet I love yous in languages foreign to each other. The scent of desire escaped both of them but the other never seemed to pick it up. They were suspended in time.

Killua finally noticed that they were looking at each other. His first instinct was to look away but he couldn't. There was something in the way the Gon looked. Like he was a young boy who discovered treasure. Was he looking a him? No. Killua could only wish that Gon would look at him like that but if he was Killua thought that no happiness could ever even try to match up to the one he would feel if Gon looked at him. When the fantasy ended Killua mustered up as much courage as possible and decided to speak.

"Why did you run from me?"

Gon seemed to be in a trance as well but when Killua spoke the spell was broken. Gon didn't know how to answer. How could he? He didn't want to lie. He was bad at that. More than anything he wanted to hide. He wanted to hide before Killua could see that he was any different. If Gon had died atleast he could have been confident that the people he had met would remember him however far off the mark they were about his personality. But he atleast wanted Killua to remember him how he used to be.

Gon averted his eyes which made Killua uneasy. The stars were no longer reflected there. It was dark in the chambers of his eyes. The shadows of his face took on a whole new meaning. Even if it wasn't physically you could see Gon slowly and regretfully recoil inside of himself. He didn't want to be seen by anyone. For Killua it was like looking into a mirror and that scared him to the core. He placed his hands on both sides of Gon's head and lurched it in front of his own.

"Gon. Look at me. Tell me why you ran." Killua commanded sternly.

"I think we should focus on landing right now,"Gon answered while continuing to look away," we're about four minutes away from ground."

"It only takes a second to answer a question."

"Not that question. Not for me," Gon seemed to grimace while reminiscing.

Killua felt as if once they landed the chance would be lost and the chase would be on once again. He was exhausted and anxious. There was so much........so many emotions tugged at his unfortunate heart that was being tossed from here to there. Killua seemed to choke on those emotions that seemed to want to escape from eyes again.

"Please don't run from me,"the tears poured from his eyes then turned to ice that sparkled in the distance, "......please. You don't know how long I searched, how much I wanted to see you. So please don't run."

Gon was startled. He had never seen Killua cry. He felt so guilty. Not only had he ran but he betrayed Killua's friendship by thinking impure thoughts of him while he searched desperately for his precious friend. 

I'm pathetic.

"Okay. Don't worry I won't run,"Gon forced a smile. And followed with a forced laugh,"I was just having fun that's all. I was surprised to find you could still follow after me so easily after all these years. I'm impressed."

Killua gave Gon a frightful scowl. His eyes seemed to tear Gon apart bit by bit. It started with grazing the skin and then like knives they shot deep into his flesh and didn't care about the mess they made. The blood spilt out running him dry and just when Gon thought it was over Killua's eyes smiled sadisticly and told him oh no, you can't die without my permission so wake up and taste every bit of what I'm serving you. 

What an unpleasant vision. 

Killua didn't like using that ability on people like that poor guy without the arms at Heaven's Arena. Even if they did kidnap Zushi, Killua had to admit he was pretty merciless. But Gon had led him around for nearly two years and he had the nerve to smile like an idiot and say he was playing around. Fuck you, goddamnit!

"Anyways,"Gon said once he was back to his senses,"hold on tight."

"Huh? What do you........!" 

Gon gripped Killua tightly around the waist with one arm. Maybe he placed his hands a little lower than he needed to and pressed their lower halves a little closer together than was necessary but Gon figured he should take advantage of every opportunity. He made sure they were head first towards to surface.

"Curl your legs and when you straighten them release as much nen as you can through your feet."

Killua was a little dizzy from the warm tingly electric feeling of Gon's arm across back and he couldn't help but think if only he'd gone a little lower. One can hope, right? He could only hope that his manhood would concede to his brain and not react but that was hard because thoughts running through there were not so reassuring.

"Killu........ Are you there?"

"What........ Oh! Yea! Nen. Feet. I got it."

"If you say so...... Ready?"

Gon curled his legs up entangling them with Killua's. He innocently or not so innocently ground his thigh vertically across Killua's special place. Killua gasped at the sudden spike of pleasure that ran through his body. His pale face was flooded with a soft crimson. Gon stared because he was just doing it for his own satisfaction and was certainly not expecting any reaction on Killua's part. This intrigued him. The familiar yet nearly forgotten desire to explore overcame him but this exploration was on a much smaller scale yet the desire was stronger than he remembered. 

Killua regained his composure, took a couple deep breaths, and mimicked Gon being careful not to touch any dangerous areas despite how much he wanted to.

"3....2....1. Go.


	3. Nightmares

Killua and Gon accelerated towards the ground at indefinite speed. 

"Gon, what are you planning to do?"

"Don't worry. You'll see."

"Gon."

"Wait."

"...…………!"

"Almost there......."

"DAMN IT GON!"

"Calm down!"

Killua was horrified. The ground was getting eerily closer and Gon hadn't moved so Killua, sure that this was the end, decided he'd close his eyes and pray to a few of the gods he didn't believe in. But hey. It was worth a shot.

They were still accelerating when Gon repositioned them and and released a blast to the side forcing their direction forty five degrees towards the tree's trunk. Killua curled his legs desperately around Gon's torso, wrapped his arms tightly around his neck and dug his nails fearfully into the Hunter's strong toned back. He buried his head in Gon's neck and began to breathe erratically. Though it made things more difficult, it didn't bother Gon too much or at all even, maybe even pleased him a bit, or a lot. 

When they made contact with the tree, with Killua still wrapped around him, Gon latched his fingers and toes into the extremely rough bark. He could feel a little bit of his skin being slowly stripped away as they skidded down to the base of the tree but that was to be expected. As they neared the ground their velocity decreased exponentially. When they were a couple meters away and he thought it was safe Gon detached himself from the tree and allowed his feet to hit the ground with a slight thud. 

Nailed it.

"Killua, you alright?"

Gon glanced sideways at the white haired assassin who was murmuring quite convincing I'll kill yous into his shoulder but yet refused to let go.

Gon couldn't help but think that his precious Killu was beyond cute. I mean, there he was defenselessly wrapped around what should be and most likely is his most fearsome predator. Gon was never good with things like self control and he was dying to attack and he would have if he was still the the same boy from five years ago but he wasn't.

"Hey Killua are you gonna get down?"

Best to play it safe.

Killua finally seemed to realize his position and, extremely embarrassed,clumsily unwound himself from the handsome brown eyed boy. Gon couldn't help but laugh out loud at Killua's betrayal of character and this time it was genuine. Killua loved that laugh. Gon's voice was a bit different. It was deeper and huskier but young and smooth. Creamy almost. Like chocolate. No. Better than chocolate because chocolate wouldn't penetrate Killua's ears slick and softly and vibrate round and round in his head until it escaped and glided down his skin to the inside of his thighs causing his groin to pulse even harder than his heart. That voice was dangerous, almost as dangerous as those lips which Killua wanted nothing more than to slip his tongue inside of. Just the thought of it made Killua lose his breath.

"I'm tired let's head back to my camp." Killua demanded.

Killua walked ahead before Gon noticed his lower half reacting to the dirty fantasies in his head. Gon followed along reluctantly but he knew if he ran again he wouldn't be able to find an excuse and the last one was bad enough. Lying left a bitter taste in his mouth and especially when it was to his best friend.

* * *

Gon had gone straight to sleep once they had reached Killua's cave hideout which left Killua himself unsatisfied and many questions unanswered.

The sun was preparing to set again and they hadn't spoken a word to each other. Gon had woken up suddenly a few times before with this terrified and suffering look on his face but surrendered to sleep again almost immediately. Gon seemed extremely uncomfortable and was constantly tossing and mumbling in his slumber. 

Killua tugged helplessly at his own shirt as he watched his friend's creasing eyebrows and flinching body. Killua wanted to grab him and pull him close and tell him whatever it was it will be okay. Just like Gon would have done for him but he was a coward so he decided he couldn't risk it. He was sure that somehow or another his ulterior motives would be realized and he regretted that he feared his feelings more than whatever was traumatizing his friend. The white haired boy was infinitely disgusted with himself. He came all this way to bring Gon back to his side for his own selfish reasons. Terrible. He was a terrible friend. How dare he call himself one? What right did he have?

Killua's self hatred was interrupted by Gon's petrified yell. Killua instantaneously forgetting his resolve rushed over to the boy's side. Gon cringed and clawed at the stone floor and making dents so deep that one would take even a shovel ten minutes. Gon's eyes shot open but they were empty as if he wasn't even awake or even in the realm. They were somewhere far off. 

"Gon!" Killua shook,"Gon look at me!"

He ground his teeth and growled at the imaginary enemy. 

"Gon are you okay. Gon, please be okay."

The flinching continued and soon the ferocious growls became rough groans which subsided into pathetic whimpers. 

"Gon.....," Killua pleaded with tears rushing down his face,"Gon answer me."

Gon gasped for air as if he was suffocated. Desperate. Extremely desperate for air despite being surrounded by it and as tears pricked the corners of his eyes and trickled across the bridge of his nose out onto the floor his breathing stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the next couple chapters finished and I cannot wait till Gon is back to his old self. For all those worrying, do not fret. This Gon is only a temporary fix.


	4. Living Fantasy

"GON!"

The body of the young Hunter seemed lifeless. The rate of his heartbeat seemed to be cut in half with every palpitation. His eyes lay open, continually gazing off into a dark far off world.

Killua placed his hands around Gon's face.

"Gon," he screamed in frustration,"if you....if you don't wake up I swear to god!" 

Tears rolled down Gon's face but not Gon's tears. They were the tears of his partner. Fear, that like which he had never known filled Killua. 

"Shit! What the hell, Gon?! I finally find you and even asleep you manage to fuck everything up! Damn you Freecs! GET UP!" He pounded the floor with his fist and left a dent as to emphasize his command.

Killua was flashed with a sudden idea but immediately shooed it away. The idea kept resurfacing but Killua continued to shake his head as if to say no way. Soon, he realized he had no choice. 

Killua placed his hands on back either side of Gon's face. He began to lower his lips down to meet the lips of the unbreathing boy. Unsteadily he eased his head closer and closer to Gon's. He squinted his eyes and scrunched up his face in expectation while breathing heavily on his own as to make up for his partner's own loss of.

Closer, he thought, only a little bit more. Only CPR. It's only CPR.

But then he stopped and slid his hands from Gons face down to the stone floor beside his cheeks. He was slightly disappointed in his lies yet not surprised at all. He felt guilty. He didn't want to take his friends lips to simply satisfy his own dirty fantasies. He didn't want to be the type of person to exploit a friend.

But guilty pleasure or not, he reminded himself, what needs to be done must be done.

He shut his eyes in anticipation. One last deep breath before take off. Then he pushed forward and braced for impact waiting for something, anything to hit his lips. And then a sensation warm and soft collided with his mouth. His face became hot because they were lips and more importantly Gon's lips. The urge to taste them was so overwhelming that Killua almost had to pull back. 

No, he commanded himself, now is not the time.

Using his own lips he pushed Gon's mouth open. Then he breathed deep and steady with a new determination to keep himself in check. Deeper he gasped, forcing air into his friends lungs and waiting for them to take up the pace. 

Killua was a bit worried. He wasn't sure about any of this or how it worked. He had never been taught to save other people. He had only ever been taught to save himself.

He resolved to push harder and breathe even deeper. The desperation within him was extremely obvious. Soon, though, it was satisfied.

Gon's lungs began to rise slightly. Slowly, they picked up as to match Killua's pace.

The relief spread like wildfire but unbeknownst to Killua it slowly ate away at his self control.

He's fine now, Killua thought, I guess that's enough.

But Killua's mouth didn't move from its cradle. It had made itself quite comfortable there and for some reason it seemed as if its new home was a perfect fit. Killua couldn't deny the delectation in his position.

Just a little bit, he assured himself, will be fine.

Slowly, his lips began to move on top of Gon's. They were simple pecks and smooches at first but the curiosity was too tempting. Killua wondered about their texture and began to gnaw and nibble. First on the top lip and then on the bottom. He wondered about the taste and began lick and suck on the bottom lip. However, he didn't just want to taste the outside.

Killua's tongue traced a straight line upwards to the entrance. Subtly, he slipped his tongue inside. He didn't wish to rouse Gon from his slumber so he kept his lust under loose wraps. His tongue slowly glided across the roof of Gons mouth as he quietly moaned in pleasure. He outlined the gums and the teeth making note of every curve, rise, and dip. And dip he did, lower and deeper to meet the tongue of his beloved. Killua giggled from his throat in disbelief. He was getting so excited with his exploration that he almost didn't notice when Gon's eyes fluttered open


	5. An untold sin

Killua ceased all movement. No muscle dared to ripple and no sweat dared to drop. Not a lung dared to breathe and not an eye dared to blink. Medusa had cast her spell and made him to stone. Silent and still, he prayed internally for the second time in his life that he would miraculously manage to get out of this one with his dignity in tact. The world had become numb but the drum of assassin's heartbeat could still be heard while he waited for hell to break loose. Despite that, his pupils dared to search for those of his partner's not knowing what to expect.

Gon stared into that unknown realm and Killua stared back and sighed with relief. Suddenly his body was reanimated again and his lips found their way away from Gon's. 

Too close to even remember what comfort was. Surprisingly, the white haired boy had never felt so on edge in his life. It was as if hell had frozen over and heaven succumbed to eternal darkness all at the same time inside his head. Never again, he told himself.

Tired and distraught, Killua crawled over to his edge of the cave and gave himself a well needed rest.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gon was convinced it was a dream or he would have been totally convinced had it not felt so tangible.

Gon chuckled nervously in disbelief. Impossible! There was no way that happened. Of course he thought he was having a wonderful dream when he found Killua's mouth pressed against his. It wouldn't make sense that Killu would even consider doing such a thing with Gon. Yeah. That's right. It must have been a dream. There was no other way around it. That's what Gon had decided but even as Killua lay innocently on the other side of the cave he couldn't help but hope it was something more.

Gon brushed his hand through his hair and let out an exasperated sigh. Why the hell would Killua be doing that anyway? Gon was so confused. Nothing added up.

He continued to ponder the issue to no avail until Killua's body suddenly began to shift and his tired eyes peeled open.

Killua woke up feeling somewhat troubled. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but he felt uncomfortable, embarrassed even. He'd forgotten an extremely significant event of some sort but nothing came to mind. Then he happened to glance at his partner and suddenly remembered the shame of his existence. 

What the hell is wrong with me?! It was just CPR! Get a hold of yourself, Killua!

Killua tumbled over his meticulously arranged pile of leaves and rolled onto his feet. 

Gon peeked through the corner of his eye and observed that sour expression he knew so well.

"GODDAMNIT!" Killua suddenly screamed out. Gon couldn't help but jump. Killua froze at the unexpected rustling from his partner's side of the cave.

"Ummmmm....," Gon looked over his shoulder nervously, "Yo." Killua blinked twice unable to assess the situation but slowly and surely started to put two and two together. Killua stayed still, hoping that someway, somehow that would aid the forest boy in not remembering their nightly activities. Meanwhile, a treacherous war commenced across the assassin's alabaster cheeks and the bloodshed soon became very apparent on the pale battleground. Eyes spinning and head churning, the war spread from his cheeks to his ears. 

The brown haired boy observed his partner's face with mild curiosity. Embarrassment was not a coat Killua wore often so Gon had found it as learning opportunity. Another expression was another page in his book and he wouldn't let the chance slip away. Gon had figured out it was best to savor these types of things.

Killua turned towards the cave entrance trying his best to disregard Gon's quizzical gaze. One wobbly step followed the other and Gon's eyes followed them all. The forest boy paid close attention but not close enough. Simply put, one moment Killua had been there but then in another moment he wasn't.

The most confused person in the world at that moment had to be Gon who didn't know what to make of Killua's quick escape. Gon pondered Killua strange behavior and tried to figure out what might have been the issue. Then it hit him. But even though that would justify his awkward situation it still did not make any sense. 

A never-ending chain of why's linked themselves together. He sat there for a moment staring at the ceiling of the cave while his thoughts tangled and tripped over each other. The more he thought the confused he became and the more confused he became the more irritated he was.

Gon sat up and started pacing around on the stone floor. He suddenly stopped and crouched down on the floor.

"Arrrrrrrghhhhh!"

He rustled his hair in a futile attempt to ease his pounding headache. Finally he figured that no matter how much he picked at the issue he'd never find a sensical conclusion. Gon punched the cave wall in frustration and listened to the echo of tumbling boulders somewhere yonder down the path. The fresh massive crater in the wall sizzled from the heat of his nen.

There was only one way out of this never ending maze that had formed itself in his mind and that was to juice the answers out of Killua himself. At first, Gon was convinced that such a feat would be impossible. Killua was an amazingly tightlipped person when it came to personal matters. But what else could he do. He was not fond of putting friends in difficult situations but he was was sure anyone would agree this matter concerned him. Gon continued to work up his resolve and when he was felt determined enough and slid out of the cave and began his search.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend told me I was troll for this. I totally was not intending to troll anyone. Exciting scenes are sure to follow.
> 
> I don't even know what I would have done if Killu had gotten caught. That's a bit unthinkable for me. My friend said "spontaneous freaky time". I'm still laughing.
> 
> ........I really need to stop writing these notes.


	6. Poisonous Stroll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I learned italics! Can I hear a _hurrah_ for progress. ;)
> 
> As to whether I'll go back and fix the other chapters is to be determined.

Creatures dwelled in every hidden cave and nests were built in every concealed tree. To whom did Killua owe the pleasure of such convenient settings. A place to think was all he needed. Solitude is all he wished for but alas the world had been pitted against his will since he had stepped foot in this god forsaken forest. Not even just this forest. This continent and even Gon, though he denies it, have treated him as an unwelcome expatriate.

Gon had refused to look him in the eyes and had avoided his touch all day and all night and despite how much he fought to get here the white haired boy involuntarily began to think he didn't belong. A broken, mistreated, and mistaught boy had found refuge in a friend and that same boy now screamed at the injustice his friend poured upon him. But even so, Killua only just realized his own selfishness and not even Gon had caught wind. 

Killua did not come to this continent to save Gon. And though it may be true, he did not come because he loved Gon either. He had only come because he wanted his sanctuary back. But all those years he had been lost to it had worn away the walls and the once amiable fortress was now an abandoned palace with debris that emitted a subtle melancholy. Killua had no idea how to return it to its former glory and that scared him more than anything else.

The tingle that lingered on his lips seemed to remind him that he was a prisoner to his own petty needs. His wild desire had tied a million red threads between him and his beloved for fear that the original string would one day break. Killua had a twisted love that restrained the object of interest and painted the chains gold so it would not seek escape. He had gone about and not realized his own indiscretions because before Gon, Killua had not desired another human being in such a way. But now he truly understood those lines always spoken in movies. "I will never let you go."

The irony of his predicament was truly comical but Killua couldn't even laugh at his many contradictions. He continued to run away from the one person he refused to let go of but he could not stop. His insecurities pushed him deeper into the frighteningly swirling forest.

_Wait...._

_Swirling....._

Killua's sharp claws anchored themselves into a tree beside him as he tried to make sense of his situation. The world had suddenly mixed into a tirade of hues and his legs continued to falter as his knees buckled to the fluctuating ground. He put a palm to his head unconsciously in futile attempt to put the world right again. His senses had been significantly numbed and the range of the things he could perceive became limited to arms length.

As Killua's cognitive abilities melted under the heat of the forest's deceit, his alertness skyrocketed. Every hair on every square inch of skin stood at attention and prepared for any foe that dared to show itself. All thoughts of love and the like had fled his mind from the invasion of his survival instinct. Killua's breath deepened and quickened as he struggled to keep himself conscious but storm that had begun to rage within himself was pacified with every gulp of air.

_So sweet......._

That single unconscious thought floated through his mind undetected. It tried to convince him that everything would be okay.

 _Relax............_ The air seemed to whisper.

The defenses within him slowly crumbled under the gentle persuasion of the perfume. 

_It's okay,_ he thought as mysterious vines coiled themselves around his legs. _Everything is perfectly fine,_ he thought as the sly plant wrapped around his neck. _How sweet,_ he thought, _this scent is so sweet. I love this smell,_ he convinced himself as he was dragged across the forest floor by his ankles. 

The ground ahead of Killua began to open up unbeknown to him. Something was beginning to reveal itself but Killua payed no mind. _So pretty,_ he continued to think under the spell of his carnivorous adversary. Killua did not want to realize. He was enjoying himself far to much to worry about something as troublesome as being attacked. The bubble he had put in was far to comfortable for him to ever want to escape. _Why worry,_ he kept thinking. _Everything is fine,_ he repeated to himself.

"I could stay like this forever," he whispered to himself with a genial smirk. The vine suddenly whipped Killua's body though the air as body of the plant revealed itself. His head hit against an tree trunk and couple drops of blood trickled down his forehead. Killua giggled at the impact in his state of numbness.

The oversized bud tore through the dry soil, twisting destructively from its resting bed. Small animals scurried away a stretched its body through the earth.

The plant blossomed and released more of its depressant into the air. Its petals were covered with thorns to masticate its prey, a defenseless white haired boy. The plant's mouth dripped in anticipation for its meal and Killua hummed to a silent tune in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a little drawing of Killua and Gon here v. Not amazing, but hey. I try.  
> http://blissfu1-fantasy.deviantart.com/art/Gon-and-Killua-443888127


	7. Withering Fragments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no possible excuse for how late this update is so I'm not even gonna go there.
> 
> Really sorry.
> 
> Not sure how consistent my updates of this series will be in the future but I'll try.

Gon had found that instead of searching for Killua it was much more pleasurable to enjoy a leisurely stroll and wait for him to come back. _Because, I mean, where exactly does he think he's going?_ For a normal person it would be a pain in the ass to worry about such a complex specimen as Killua. Gon didn't exactly mind but he was a bit lost as to how he used to handle Killua back home. They were big boys now so Gon decided to excuse himself by saying Killua just needed some space. The thought would have never occurred to him before. He had always been so honest back then. He didn't avoid his issues. Either way, Gon decided this just wasn't the time.

"haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah~~~." Gon's long sigh was accompanied with that annoying wrinkle between his eyebrows that seemed to come again and again lately. He poked at it hoping it would recede back to the the land from whence it came. It was extremely unnerving. It was as if all of his frustrations were visually mocking him by plastering themselves smack dab in the middle of his face.

At this rate, I'll be as bad as Leorio.

Gon internally cringed. The thought sent a shiver up his spine. Of all the terrible futures he had imagined for himself that one took the pie. Well, maybe he was exaggerating but...

"Pffffffffft!" The thought was so nostalgic that Gon couldn't help chuckling a bit. And for that small moment, that small yet very significant moment the aura around him flickered and sparked almost as bright and warm as it had before. Unfortunately, Gon, in this rare mood, took no notice of this. It was like a miner overlooking a spec of gold. Then, of course, with all good memories come bad ones. Remembering the good times made the bad times seem worse, so much worse that his burning aura was smothered under its intensity and so the moment passed without him noticing the living but withering fragments of who he used to be.

Now, Gon was in that mood. That terrible mood he despised. That mood that didn't merely draw a line, but tore a rift between who he presently was and who he used to be. For all the sins he committed in a past he will never tell of, Gon involuntarily yet consequently gave into this horrid mood whenever it graced him with a visit. Whether in his dreams, in his thoughts, or in his memories, it never failed to cling to his shoulder. An unprecedented calamity had formed a burrow in his conscience. It was as alive and breathing as he himself was, therefore, he could not deny its existence no matter how hard he tried.

_Maybe I need a rest._

So Gon stopped in his tracks, spread his arms wide, and proceeded to fall back into the shrubs and flower beds behind him. Then, he fell asleep. Not that fast, right? ........Yes.......yes that fast.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!" The plant screamed as its green juices splayed from its flesh wounds across the tunnel walls. The gash blasted sweet gases and intoxicated the air with a vengeance. 

"Shit!" Killua spat as his consciousness nearly failed him once again. The monster's green plasma boiled on his mud stained skin as the blood was streaming down his face. And it burned. Lord, did it burn! Not that Killua payed any mind. He couldn't even remember the origins of his fresh scars. He couldn't remember why he was underground either and there lied his real problem. However, he did have strange inkling that all this had something to do with the obnoxiously oversized and annoyingly carnivorous plant he had taken the liberty slicing up.

It was hot. As far as he looked up no light could be seen. How far down had he gone? The heat visibly swirled inside the heavy atmosphere making it seem as if the rocks and soil lining the tunnel walls were melting. The temperature did nothing to aid his wandering perception, and the surface world seemed to have left him for dead but Killua would be damned if he let himself die here.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM! Killua heard something below him combust. The fragile walls began to rumble and loose dirt spilled engulfed the air like a fog. The heat rose and Killua felt his tongue go dry. The blood on his face turned rock solid and began to crack. He knew he'd have to get out of this mess soon but how was the question. As Killua considered every possible method for survival, the plant continued to cry out from the pain of its eternal bleeding. Killua ignored it and focused all his attention on the treacherous hike he would soon have to commit to. He assumed it was done for but it wasn't quite done yet. 

Angry, hungry, and scared the baby carnivore cried for its mother's rescue. And like all good mothers, she responded.

* * *

Gon didn't want to bother Killua. He wanted to respect the secrets his friend wanted to keep but then again his keen curiosity had been both a blessing and a curse in this lifetime of his.

As he slept these thoughts continued to tumble around his brain without their thirst for closure being quenched. He longed for the days when he always knew what he wanted but now he didn't know what he wanted. He didn't even really know how he felt, especially in Killua's case. These complex emotions were a hassle for Gon and he wished he could be rid of them but just as he had been recently putting together, life just wasn't that easy and that obviously didn't fly well with him. He liked when things were simple and straight to the point because then he could be simple and straight to the point with his feelings. Though, you see, years continue to paint layers to a human's soul and vivacious golden hue of his childhood had been replaced by a deeper color, something less brilliant. Things change, don't they? However, he still found it extremely irritating when things didn't go his way. Somehow, he felt that whatever it was, it just wasn't going to go his way.

Years ago, Gon would have never let the fear of failure hold him back. But was it actually the fear of failure or just the knowledge of a lost cause, he began to inquire. He tried to remember how to just "go for it", but like all the other searches for a lost persona it died in vain. _Burgundy,_ he thought, _possibly._

* * *

Electricity pumped through the young assassin's veins as he ran from the world that surrounded him possibly going on his third hour. The mother's roots chased after him with a vengeance, deeply grieving for her dying child. They had mouths of their own and they ate through the dirt like worms, but quicker, and tore through walls like wrecking balls, but harder. The mother's vines were everywhere! Above. Below. Right. Left. Seen. Unseen. They were there. It was as if she was the earth itself. Hell! Killua wouldn't have been surprised if it was Mother Nature herself hunting him down.

His toes refused to touch the ground below him for even a second before they had his body ripping through midair once again for fear he'd be caught and put to sleep for good.

He continued running in circles through the tunnels around the one path he knew led upwards. He continued the try to figure out a way out. He continued heating up. He continued losing consciousness. He continued getting slower. But he continued moving.

There was no sunlight to encourage him and no other soul to bring him comfort. Alone, as he had always been taught to fight. Survival of the fittest. Death to the weak. His childhood motto rang through his head and forced him to go on. It told him that he would live because death was a sign of weakness and Zoldycks were always strong.

 _I have to go on,_ he told himself. But he couldn't. That is why he tripped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't even know how the hell I plan on saving Killua. I think I had a plan like a month ago when I started writing this chapter but now it's just gone. Nada. I've got nothing. Take this as a lesson, people.
> 
> Well, if you're looking forward to seeing how this works out, you know I'm looking forward to seeing how this works out. Sometimes stories have a mind of their own.


	8. A Sudden Gust of Wind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where have I even been?  
> What have I even been doing with my life?  
> Who knows?
> 
> I don't. Honestly.

_Too long,_ Gon thought as his eyes opened that afternoon, _Killua's been gone too long._ Gon could have carried on wondering whether or not it was his place to worry, but in the end he decided it was. Gon's previous soul spoke to him and told him that he was stupid for even considering leaving the matter alone, and the indecisiveness of his sullied soul shrunk in the shadow of the child Gon's charisma.

Gon was left only with the determination to carry out the task he had originally set out to pursue. Spontaneous as always, that mind of his was. The spiky-haired youth then decided that if things would not go his way on their own, he would make them go his way. Even though deep down he was still a bit reluctant, he had also decided on this first step towards redeeming himself. Maybe it wasn't as much for Killua as it was for himself. Gon wanted to rediscover who he once was and he wanted to wash the blood of past sins from his hands. Had he not learned his lesson about indifference? Did screams not haunt him at night? Did he dare to forget for even a moment? Of course not. That simply wasn't allowed.

Gon wondered where he would start. Then, a faint far off scream was carried past him on a gust of wind. Suddenly alarmed, it was now obvious to him that the situation was a little more dire than he had thought. His senses peaked, waiting, desperately searching for a direction to move in. The same sound came again almost as a whisper, but this time it hadn't caught Gon off guard. 

He sprinted towards the source of his anxiety. His emotions were jumbled and stressed. Where sanity was lacking, instinct overtook. Gon was ragged and breathless in his animal-like protective state.

* * *

_Was this it,_ Killua thought, _was this...what I came for. To die? No. But it's happening anyway,...isn't it God. You're one hell...of a bastard. You kill me young...when...you know good...and well...I'm going to...hell. You could have...let me die...more pleasantly. You could have...allowed me no regrets. I know...I'm a.....monster but still......you could have.......at least given me........a bit more time....................Just enough......to tell him...................how I feel...because.................................I know now......I finally know. You could have...damn it, I hate you.................Fucking..... bastard._

* * *

"How..."Gon whispered waspishly to himself, "...the hell am I going to get you out of this one, Killua?" Gon stared down into the deep ominous abyss. The stench of Killua's blood permeated the air and smacked Gon across the face ever time a wave air rose from its depths. "Tell me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the chapter is short!
> 
> What was I even thinking?
> 
> Sorry you guys, if you're even still there.
> 
> I'm determined to finish this by the end of the month.  
> I hold this, my first fanfic, very near and dear to my heart. I'll do my best to make the ending worthwhile.


	9. resonance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again readers.
> 
> Its the last day of the month
> 
> I have finished the work. Hurrah!
> 
> This is not the final chapter however.

_Deep breaths. Okay, Gon think. How are you gonna solve this one? Come on, come on. Damnit! Think faster!_

Gon searched around desperately hoping the answer to the deathly riddle. What could he do? After all this time just fending for himself he suddenly had to worry about someone else. He had forgotten what a team felt like. Forgotten about the baggage that came with friendship.

Worry.  
Desperation.

He had a sudden influx of these emotions. He drowned in his own pool of anxiety running through all the infinite possibilities. What if's running amok in his subconscious forcing their way forward when he really couldn't afford to think of anything but a solution given the current state of things.

_Damn, I shouldn't have let him run away in the first place. I should have known better...I should've...Goddamnit._

His eyes glanced around in flurry of urgency. What's and how's swirling like a blizzard in his mind.

_Focus.  
There must be something. There has to be something. Damn, please give me something._

Suddenly, there was a bristling in the bushes to Gon's right side. A rumbling beneath his feet. Gon stood on alert steadily glancing towards the pit where Killua surely lied. 

_Something's coming. And its big_

The rumbling grew closer. Gon sharpened his senses to rival the eminent threat. 

That's when a flood of animals poured out from the thick foliage. 

_Or just a whole lot of...medium sized things._

Gon watched on as they passed from side to the other avoiding the pit beside him. The hectic herd of herbivores frantically raced towards something. Or away from something. 

The mayhem soon passed. As Gon returned to the problem at hand, he heard a final tiny bristling of the leaves in the direction from which the stampede had arrived. 

A bloody baby fawn (or something resembled a fawn...kind of) limped pathetically through the bushes. It's front leg was almost completely detached from the knee and swung around aimlessly as the other three legs tried to support its body even in its critical state. Nature was bitch to the weak.

It limped and limped, spilling blood as it moved. Its...six eyes had a lost gaze. It was already gone to the world but the body refused to quit. It kept moving and moving. Then, it tripped. Its hind leg caught on a thick vine. Then its legs continued to kick as it lay on the ground. Its movements gradually growing slower and slower until finally...they stopped.

Gon grew sick at the sight from superstition. Turning back towards the pit, he became even more worried about Killua's condition.

_God! Why can't I find a way?! There has to be a way!_

Then, a growl. A piercing gaze. The heavy scent of killing intent.

Gon grimaced in annoyance. He really didn't have time for this right now. 

The titanic beast broke fluidly through the bushes with an elegance exclusive to those who sat at the top of the food chain. Her eyes crossed between Gon and her lifeless prey laying behind him. Her eyes then rested upon Gon, the only thing standing between her and her lunch. The hairs of her silky silver coat bristled alarming her to a new danger. She stood back apprehensively sizing up her adversary. The human was no more than a third of her height and a tenth of her size. There was nothing dangerous about that.

Her four menacing fangs reached from beneath her upper-lip nearly to her toes with nearly a hundred more smaller ones filling in the gaps between them. Simply all the more teeth to chew with. Two menacing eyes with a third that seemed bedazzed on her forehead. Simply all the more eyes to see with. Four large paws armed with seven claws each. Simply all the more claws to tear with. Two long tongues whipped out from her salivating mouth to lick her furry lips in anticipation for her meal. Simply all the more tongues to taste with. Two lumps of meat set before her, one dead, one alive. No matter. Simply all the more meat to be filled with.

Gon looked behind him towards the now dead lump of meat entangled in vines. He knew that was the beast's initial target but he wasn't willing to leave the side of the pit to escape the present conflcit. Beads of sweat began to form on the forest boy's forehead. The situation was not looking good.

What could he do?

That's when Gon's mind fell upon it.  
A way out.  
A long shot.  
But a chance.  
And Gon was gonna put all his faith into it.

_Killu, I promise I'll get you out just wait. Okay.  
I promise I won't leave you behind._

* * *

_Darkness, old friend of mine. Haha, it seems we've met yet again. How's it been since I last saw you? How many unsuspecting victims have fallen prey to your cold embrace? How many others will never again see the light of day? How many others with unfinished business? Unfulfilled promises? Unachieved dreams?_

_How many days I had prayed you'd bring me to my salvation just to wake up in hell again?_

_Now we're here. And at the worst possible time, I've gotten what I had wished for..._

* * *

_...not so long ago, I had wished for isolation. But Killu if you leave me now I am confident I won't recover._

_Don't leave me._

_Killu promise you won't..._

* * *

_...leave him now. I have to. There's no other way around it. I failed. The one thing I had always been told was unacceptable._

_Damn, Gon. I'm sorry. This is all my fucking fault. I should've never bothered in the first place. I guess it wasn't really my place to come looking for you, now was it. I guess I was hoping for a little to much. Dreaming of some kind of heartwarming reunion. I never imagined you wouldn't want the company. Maybe, I'm selfish. Whatever._

_The fact of the matter is I deserve this._

_So please don't..._

* * *

_..worry, Killua. I'm coming for you. All you have to do is hold out until I get there._

_I was so scared of nothing. But now Killua, I'm done being stupid. I'm done worrying over bullshit._

_You finding me has recalled me to life. You're the truest friend I could ever have hoped for and it's about time I start being that for you again. Killua, it's time I start being honest with you._

_So I'll start by being honest with myself. What's the point in hiding? Why did I stop being proud to be who I am? I have to thank you Killu for pushing me towards this first step._

_Thank you for always being by my side. In all honesty, I want it to always be that way._

_Killu, the truth is I..._

* * *

_...love you. I know. It's ridiculous. I don't really know why, how, or when it happened, but it did, so no use lying to myself about it. Maybe, I'm being punished or something._

_I'm sorry. I really don't want to drag you down with me. I know these feelings would annoy the shit out of you. I know sometimes I'm..._

* * *

_...a lot to deal with. But somehow you always manage to put up with it all._

_I've been so alone all this time, that I just rejected you, but now I can't imagine life..._

* * *

_...without you, I am nothing. I was so aimless before you. You showed me what purpose looked like. You taught me the beauty of life and adventure, when before, I only knew of death and obligations._

_Y'know, you mean a hell of a lot to me, Freecs. So, no._

_I don't regret it. That's right. I don't really give a rat's ass what you feel right now. I love you. Damn, even thinking it is embarrasing. But that's cool, because it's the truth._

_I'm just glad I got..._

* * *

_...to see you again._

_You just reentered my life. I'm not letting you go like this._

_Killu, keep it together. Come on, Killu. Open your eyes._

_Shit!_  
_Killu!  
Killu!_

"KILLU!"

* * *

".........Gon..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be posted tomorrow around eight pm, because I don't want to post two chapters in the same day. I feel that if I end a chapter with a cliff hanger I might as well utilize the cliff hanger to grow some suspense. I was just gonna put it all out on the last day of the month because I procrastinated, but now that I'm here it feels like I'd just be throwing the conclusion at you instead of giving you the "pleasure" of fretting over it.
> 
> I've made you guys wait so long so it seems kinda bitchy for me to hold out now.  
> Yes, it is bitchy. But I'm still gonna do it.
> 
> There's gonna be at least 2 more chapters (maybe 3 if things happen to work that way) and they will be released daily at 8 pm until the final steamy release to end my fanfic.
> 
> I love you guys. I'm mean. These things hold true. See you tomorrow.


	10. The vengeance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello.
> 
> Here's the chapter as promised. There will most likely be two more.

Gon stared down at Killua's unconscious body. He placed his quaking hand against Killua's bloody cheek. His middle finger trailed upward lightly to the unconscious boy's forehead, and wiped away a stray red strand from in front of his eyes. Gon bit his lip. Damn, how could he let this happen. 

Gon observed how fragile he looked. Gon drunk up the image of what should have never occured. Red juices leaking from the corners of tender pink lips. Long silky eyelashes stained crimson. Lithe body battered, bruised, and seemingly broken. A look of remorseful acceptance playing between two tortured brows. 

Gon clenched his fists in rage and mortification. He blamed himself for not paying enough attention, for running away from his feelings. Gon shook to his bones at the thought of even having arrived a second later. Time was most definitely of the essence and he was not planning on wasting anymore of it.

Gon dared a look back to Killua's face. He would not run away from this. He would no longer run away from what's he's done or what he feels. And at that moment...he felt like tearing something apart.

There was a fierce rumbling down there in the underground. The walls suddenly looked transfigured. Then, they began to close in on him. Yes, time was most definitely of the essence.

And exterminating whatever had done in Killua would have to wait because escape was first priority. Gon bent down and slipped his hands underneath Killua's arms to pick him up. He swung the limp arms over his shoulder and wrapped one of his own arms around Killu's sagging body to keep it from falling. Quickly, Gon took the loose end of the vine which was tied around his own waist and used it to secure Killua to his chest.

The vine trailed behind the forest boy from his waist to the wall and then all the way up towards a white dot in the upward distance. Gon looked up toward the far off opening. He had a plan. A faulty one that is. But he really didn't want to think of all the ways this could go wrong. He was already feeling a bit shamed by his methods, but he had to improvise so there wasn't really much he could do about it. 

Another violent rumbling as if something was moving just below their feet. A thunderous crash in the distance again alerted Gon to the current situation.

As Gon came back to the moment, he realized that it was actually sweltering down there. Gon could almost swear they were nearing the depths of hell. A mile or two down and they'd probably be swimming with Satan and his friends down in the molten rock judging from how Gon was fairing at that moment. Utter decimation was eminent.

_Come on. Come on._

Gon continued to hold on tightly to Killua. His sweat mingling with Killua's blood before it dropped to the ground below and instantly evaporated with a hiss. As if the walls themselves were cooking them up for a feast. Lumps of already dead meat cooped up in nature's oven. And who exactly would be enjoying this feast?

Gon suddenly smelled something sweet in the air. Instantly, he took his hand to his face. He knew that smell well and and he now had an idea of what had brought Killua to the brink.

_Shit! I really don't have fucking time for this!_

The roots of the carnivorous plant tore through the walls with a vengeance. Gravel and debris shot from the walls as Mama made her way through. Inhuman wails of a mourning mother shook the air around Gon and Killua. There were far to many things happening at once for Gon to keep up with. Gon looked up towards the exit again in anticipation.

_Come on. Come on. This has to work. No. This will work. Because our lives depend on it._

Just then, the vine binding Gon and Killua tightened and began to pull them towards the wall.

_Yes! Yes!_

The vine tugged and tugged viciously towards the sky above. Gon picked up his feet to let the vine guide them. However, it wasn't a very good idea because as soon as he did, the vine swung them violently against the wall. Gon had to orient himself in way that made sure that his own body took the force of the hit. He was not allowing Killua any more injuries.

The speed of the line picked up as it dragged along their upward path. Gon embraced Killua keeping him away from the wall as their one and only lifeline ran his poor body against the jagged rock. His head smashed against the wall as he suppressed his screams. Knowing his friend was now safe in his arms was his only solace from the torture.

Gon found escape in the subtle scents that lifted from Killua's hair. Killua's head rested upon Gon shoulder as they made their carnal ascent. Gon immersed himself in the sensation of Killu's white mane tickling his nose. The way his gossamer eyelashes fluttered in the rushing wind. Gon drowned in Killua's beauty totally oblivious to the skin of his back ripping from the friction it made against the wall. Oblivious even to the oncoming enemy underfoot.

Mama was doing the best she could to keep up with her moving targets. Her roots continued to pierce through the walls climbing higher and higher with her enemies. She spilled juices and mind numbing toxins from her pores. Her bladelike roots reaching closer and closer with each strike. The walls were her eyes and she watched. She calculated.

**Missed by 3.0 meters below.**  
 **Missed by 3.7 meters to the left.**  
 **Missed by 2.2 meters below.**  
 **Missed by 1.5 meters below.**  
 **Missed by 1.0 meters below.**

The hair at the back of Gon's neck pricked up. He could feel her growing closer. Her strikes growing ever more accurate with each passing second. He stared to the sky in desperation and bit his lip until little drops of blood began to form. 

_Faster! Faster, you damn jungle cat!_

**Missed by 70 centimeters below.  
Missed by 63 centimeters below.**

**Missed by 1 centimeter to the right.**

_Damnit! We're too close! We're too close!_

**Missed by 8 millimeters to the right.  
Missed by 2 millimeters to the right. **

Gon could feel the roots slice the air beside his feet and then watched as the next root approached. No longer too close.  
Already close enough.

**Missed by 0.**

**Target Acquired.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading.
> 
> I had a hard time with all the "action" in this chapter since i really have absolutely no clue how to write a good action scene. I don't really have any experience with reading action novels so as far as writing action goes....
> 
> Well, I did my best. I sincerely apologize if it was written badly. I plan to continue writing fanfics so it's my hope that I improve and learn to even enjoy action writing.
> 
> Again, I love you all. See you tomorrow


	11. Miss Jungle Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again readers.
> 
> I had told myself it was approaching the end but it keeps getting longer
> 
> This chapter is one I just wrote today because I felt my original conclusion was rushed and not so well thought out so its changing.
> 
> Still same time tomorrow though.

The jungle cat raced through the trees building its own winding path as its claws tore into the earth. She had made a deal with the peculiar young man by the pit. Well, first they bumped heads a bit. Though, after a few gashes, lost teeth, and black eyes, the young man had decided they should issue a truce. 

He promised her cooked meat if she lent him a hand (or paw rather), but he made the offer with an aura so intense and demanding that it was obvious what he was actually trying to say. It went a little like, "You're gonna run if you know what's good for you". So she ran. She ran like hell.

She didn't know what the hell happened, but his whole demeanor suddenly changed as if he was a totally different person. Somehow, it felt as if the layer didn't quite fit yet though. It was as if it was an old mask he had put away but then shoveled out again in dire need. She sensed a feeling of deep desperation underneath it all. The jungle cat tried to shrug off the feeling but she secretly sympathized with the boy. There was this faint warmth that he emitted that drew her in to him and made her actually _want_ to help him. He had brought her back to some distant times. 

Tussling around in the dirt. A faint feeling of nostalgia. They were at each other's throats but she had caught that glint in his eyes. Those adventurous eyes that loved nothing more than a challenge. She had no doubt in her mind that that wouldn't be their last spat. And honestly, she was looking forward to the next.

Regardless, it was an utter embarrassment taking orders from a human of all things. She swore that if he ever dared to come within paw's reach of her ever again, she'd show him who's the king of the fucking jungle. 

Boy, did humans humans piss her off. They come in like they own the friggin place and then they start making demands. Who did they think they were? Gods?! 

It was a completely laughable idea but the jungle cat could only growl and grumble in contempt. She had only met one other human in her lifetime before this young man, but she found that the two of them were equally as pompous and self-important. As if only their needs mattered! She felt a bit pathetic giving in. She considered stopping her strides just to rustle the boy's jimmies a bit. Show him who he's messing with. However, her legs refused to stop moving and humans were the only ones stupid enough not to trust their instincts.

The run wasn't easy either. The vine he managed tie around her during their little tussle (which she swears did not end in the young man's victory) was wreaking havoc on her abdominal regions. If her muscles weren't so dense and developed the force might have squeezed her until she split in half. Now, what would that young man have done then.

Not to mention the fact that the vine kept rubbing against the trunks of the trees she had passed making it increasingly harder to pull. And it was a long ass vine! Like it was obnoxious for a vine to be this friggin long!

Obnoxious boys. Obnoxious vines. She growled in irritation. It all just felt so ridiculous to her. Was this really the best he could come up with? Why the hell was he jumping into an abyss anyway?! What was the point?! So the jungle cat ran becoming extremely fumed by the idea that she could very well be panting for nothing.

As the jungle cat sprinted on contemplating whether or not she was truly up for cooked meat, she felt the air get knocked from her lungs as the vine forced her to a halt. Things weren't looking good for Miss Jungle Cat.

The vine began to drag her back along the path. Her silky silver coat muddied as she was fished towards what she assumed would be the pit. Damn, she was in a fix.

What was she to do now? They had never established a protocol for this kind of situation? Crap, they should've established a protocol! Not that it would have been any more foolproof than this plan. But he had dragged her into this and she was gonna have to help drag the both of them out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay.
> 
> I am completely afraid that this is gonna end up as a deus ex machina.
> 
> I'm not sure if this qualifies as a deus ex machina, but I seriously don't want it to. It's looking to be that way though.
> 
> I really like her character and I feel as if I'm going to continue this as a series of arcs that could be independently read, despite the fact that they are already dipping into the Dark Continent Arc (or perhaps Arcs) in the canon. 
> 
> If I did continue the series, Miss Jungle Cat (because she has no name) would be a major character. So if we looked at this as a prologue to the series, it could be the boy's reunion and her introduction. However, for readers who would not continue reading the series, I still want this to be a fulfilling story so I'll try to make it about Gon as much as possible. I mean, when have they ever solved their problems totally on their own anyway. Well, it is what it is and I'm satisfied...
> 
> Anyways, love you guys ^_^ see you tomorrow.


End file.
